Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by cocoalvin
Summary: Their love should have been forever. ** My entry for the 'Musical Cues Oneshot Contest' AU/AH


_**This was my entry for the 'Freewriters Musical Cues Oneshot Contest'**_

_To see other entries in the __**'Freewriters Musical Cues Oneshot Contest'**__, please visit_

_http: / freewritersandreaders__. ning. com/ group/ freewritersoneshotcontests _

_(remember to remove the spaces)_

-0-

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, music, lyrics, etc., are the property of their respective owners._

_No copyright infringement is intended._

_This story, any original characters, and the plot are mine._

_This story is rated T. __**It does include character death**__. So be warned._

-0-

_Please enjoy listening to the song as you read._

Song Link: www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=w3Aa4aO_HEk&feature=related

Song Title: Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Artists: Elton John & Kiki Dee

-0-

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

_November 25, 1976_

The car traveled down the winding road. It was a miserable day. Freezing cold, with snow blowing into drifts along the road's shoulders. The weather reports on the radio were asking that drivers stay off the road if possible, but if driving was necessary then to take extreme caution.

Edward and Bella didn't pay any heed to the announcer. They were too involved with each other to bother with something as mundane as a driver's warning.

Edward's right hand rested on Bella's leg, just above her knee; his fingers gently rubbed over the denim fabric, enticing the softest of whimpers from her. She sat back against the seat, eyes closed, remembering their morning spent in bed and the events that had transpired the evening before.

Even though his attention was focused on the road, Edward couldn't help but be acutely aware of the woman sitting next to him. The love of his life. The soul of his existence. How he adored this woman. This amazing, smart, beautiful, sexy woman—who now wore his ring and had agreed to be his wife.

When Edward had told her, yesterday morning, that he had dinner reservations, Bella had been confused as to why he would set them up for a Wednesday night, and had questioned his decision. She knew that they would both be tired after a week of very long and tiring days. With the holiday on Thursday, she had hoped that they would be able to just curl up in front of the fire with a nice glass of wine—her handsome man by her side.

"I know, baby, but we get to sleep in on Thursday morning, so I thought why not. We've been so busy since finishing school and starting our new jobs, that we rarely get a chance to go out by ourselves. I realize it's the middle of the week but every weekend we have something do. We never seem to get a free night to ourselves and that's not gonna change before Christmas. So I'm taking my beautiful girl out tonight and I'm gonna show her how much I love her." He had pulled Bella into a warm embrace and then he had kissed her passionately.

They'd eaten at their favorite restaurant. It was very romantic with dimmed lights and candles, and a single red rose in a bud vase on the table. Holding hands across the table, Edward had rubbed his thumb gently over Bella's before pulling it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. They'd shared bites of each other's food and stories about work and colleagues that amused them. They'd also shared sweet murmurs of love and brief kisses as each spooned chocolate mousse into the other's mouth; Edward wiping away the stray chocolate from Bella's lip with his finger and then licking it clean.

Afterwards, Edward had insisted on a horse-drawn carriage ride around the park. They'd sat close under the blanket; their hands clasped together and their eyes only for each other despite the sounds of the bells tinkling with the movement of the carriage and the beautiful snowy landscape around them.

Then they'd returned home just before midnight. Their passion ignited, raging, wanting.

Edward had made love to Bella with a reverence that had made her feel like the most treasured woman on the planet.

When they were fully sated, their bodies curled into each other and the blankets pulled over them, Edward had held her face in his hands and told her how much he loved her. He'd told her that there would never be another woman for him, and then he had proposed.

With tears in her eyes, Bella had accepted and Edward had slipped the beautiful solitaire diamond ring that she now wore onto her finger.

It had been the most amazing night of Bella's life. As she looked at her finger, the diamond sparkling in the bright snowy light, she turned to Edward and said, "I love you." No other words were needed. A reply unnecessary, although Edward again took her hand and pulled it to his lips.

Lost in their own thoughts as they traveled to Edward's parent's house for Thanksgiving dinner, they continued to revel in being next to the love of their life whilst quietly contemplating their future together.

The weather report long over, they listened to the popular hits of the moment, singing along softly when the mood struck them. Both smiled as the announcer introduced their favorite song and the opening chords started to sound through the speaker.

Without looking away from the road Edward cleared his throat with a cheeky cough and joined in as Elton John's voice began with;

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Bella, her face alight with amusement continued afterward,

_I couldn't if I tried_

Edward mocked,

_(Oh) Honey if I get restless_

Bella, her index finger waging from side to side, returned Kiki Dee's,

_Baby you're not that kind_

They both moved their bodies in the familiar dance that they had practiced many times over the last few months since the song had hit the airwaves.

Edward shook his head from side to side, his eyes peeking at Bella as he sang,

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Bella couldn't resist using her hands to mimic the song and sang,

_You take the weight off (of) me_

Edward's knuckles tapped against the steering wheel,

_(Oh) Honey when you knocked on my door_

Bella reached over and rattled the keys hanging in the ignition,

_(Oo) I gave you my key_

Edward took a moment to look toward Bella and found her eyes meeting his as they both sang together,

_(Woo hoo) Nobody knows it_

And on and on they went swapping between the well known lyrics that they so loved to sing together and to each other.

_When I was down  
I was your clown  
(Woo hoo) Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
(Oh oh) I gave you my heart _

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun," they both chanted as Bella put her right hand over her heart as they continued, putting on a little pout and Edward raised his brow,

_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart _

_Nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
Now it's up to us babe  
(Whoa) I think we can make it _

_So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
(Oh) You put the spark to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights _

_(Woo hoo) Nobody knows it _

_When I was down  
I was your clown  
(Woo hoo) Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
(Oh oh) I gave you my heart _

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart _

As the instrumental break played, they danced in their seats, their whole bodies tapping to the music.

_(Woo hoo) Nobody knows it _

_When I was down  
I was your clown  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
(Oh oh) I gave you my heart _

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart _

They had huge grins on their faces as the music changed into the next song. And they laughed together at their ridiculous antics but both knew that they could not have been happier.

"Now, if we're going to make it to your parent's house in one piece, then maybe we should refrain from doing that again until we're out of the car." Bella scolded herself as much as Edward, but her voice was light and happy as she did so.

"You know that is going to be our song at the wedding?" Edward said. As much as it was a request for that to be the case his voice betrayed that he was in fact quite serious.

"I couldn't think of anything better," Bella laughed, "but you had better make sure that you adhere to the words, my dear."

"Always, my love, always."

-0-

_November, 1979_

Another cold and snowy November day danced outside the car as Edward and Bella again made the journey to his parent's for Thanksgiving dinner.

Three years had passed and they were still ferociously in love.

Edward's fingers again rubbed against Bella's knee giving her a great sense of calm. Her own hands sat moulded over her swollen belly, rubbing at the alien like movements, as a foot or a hand or both was thrown around by the baby inside.

"I'm sure this one is a boy. A girl could not move this much." Bella sighed. She was eight months pregnant and had had enough.

"I'm sure I remember you saying that last time," Edward said, nodding his head towards the back seat where their beautiful daughter slept peacefully in her car seat.

"Yes, I know. This one is different though I just can feel it." She again sighed. "Aren't babies supposed to sleep? I don't think 'he' ever does."

They had a laugh and went back to listening along to the music being played.

When those familiar opening bars started, Edward laughed loudly.

"I love how they still play this song so often. I'm remembering this trip three years ago, Bells. Do you remember?"

"How could I possibly forget, you gorgeous man?"

And together they joined in and sang their song and danced their dance as they drove on.

-0-

_November, 1984_

Thanksgiving lunch had been wonderful.

The whole family had managed to get together this year.

Edward's sister, Alice, and her husband Jasper had flown in from New York. Jasper's sister, Rose, who had married Edward's best friend, Emmett, were also there with their twins. Renee and Phil had flown from Florida. And even Charlie had made it. His new wife, Sue, had insisted.

Carlisle and Esme had excelled themselves this year and it had been the happiest of days. They didn't get a chance to be all together very often. It was perfect.

Edward and Bella had chosen to drive home instead of stay. Bella was again pregnant and at seven months just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

In the backseat their two beautiful girls had been asleep for about an hour and they were only half an hour from home.

They were both tired from the long and festive day but neither could resist when their song came on the radio.

"Oh Edward. Can you believe it?"

They rarely heard the song on the radio these days. Newer more popular hits dominated the airwaves. Hits heavy with synthesizers and fast beats. They tended to only hear it now when they put on a cassette.

That didn't stop them from enjoying it that night. And even though it was late and they were conscious to not get too loud and wake the girls in the back, they sang along and did their dance and enjoyed their song together.

-0-

_November 25, 2004_

As Bella listened to the words of the song that had come on the stereo playing in the background, her mind swirled with the memories of the promises her and Edward had made to one another.

Promises unfulfilled.

Promises of love and devotion .

Promises of hope.

Promises gone forever.

Promises taken away in the blink of an eye.

On that fateful November night in 1984, her beloved had been taken from her.

A car driven by a drunk driver had overcorrected a bend in the road and hit their car head on. Bella had been rushed to hospital in labour and their son had been born by emergency caesarean. Edward Anthony Cullen had been born at 11:48pm on that Thanksgiving day.

Her beloved Edward had died on impact.

It wasn't the same date this year, but that didn't matter. So many of the most important moments of her life had happened on Thanksgiving regardless of the date.

Edward had proposed to her on Thanksgiving.

Their son had been born on Thanksgiving.

And her love had died on Thanksgiving.

And now on this Thanksgiving they were about to celebrate Edward Jnr's birthday. Even though his birthday was three days ago, on November 22, they tended to celebrate with the family on this very special but very saddest of days.

It had taken her nearly what seemed like a lifetime to come to terms with losing Edward. Having a son born on the same day that his father had died was the most bittersweet of blessings.

He looked so much like his father. He was tall and handsome. His auburn hair a mix of her own and her love's. But mostly what he shared with his father was a great capacity to love. And this was something she gave back to him every day.

Bella sat watching her beautiful children as they sat around their grandparents listening to familiar stories about their father and his youth. She listened to the laughs and the ahs with a smile on her face.

She truly was thankful on this saddest of days. How could she not be? Three brilliant and beautiful and healthy children who had a lifetime ahead of them. She only hoped that they would feel the same kind of joy that their father had shown her.

"Hey Mom, it's time to eat. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose have everything on the table," her eldest daughter said as she put her hand on her mother's shoulder. She had a tissue in her hand and wiped at her mother's tears.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'm coming. Just give me a moment to get these silly tears under control." She reached up and grasped her daughter's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Oh Mom. They never have been and never will be silly tears. Are you sure you're OK?"

Bella was yet again astounded by her children's compassion. It really was the best attribute they could have inherited from their father.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. You know how I get. I just can't believe it's been twenty years. And then the song started and—"

Bella started to stand as her daughter interjected, "I love you, Mom. We all love you. Now come on; let's get down to that dining room and make a toast for Dad."

They held hands and walked back into the eating area. The table was decorated with the beauty that the season deserved and spread with family favorites.

Bella took the offered seat held out by Edward Jnr and sat down between her son and youngest daughter. Both reached out and held one of their mother's hands.

The whole family now seated, raised their glasses and looked towards Bella and then back to Carlisle.

"To my son, Edward. We love you." And they all raised their glasses.

-0-

Later, as she reflected on the day, the words of her beloved song entered her mind again, and she quietly sang them to herself.

"_Don't go breaking my heart. I won't go breaking your heart."_

-0-

_The End._

-0-

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**I'd really appreciate knowing what you think, so reviews are extremely welcome. **_


End file.
